Descent (episode)
The Borg begin a new offensive against the Federation, but this time they're acting as individuals; Data experiences his first emotions while fighting them. (Season Finale) Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] responds to a distress call from Ohniaka III, and arrives to find the outpost scientists dead. The away team is then attacked by Borg soldiers. After a Borg kills a crew member, Data becomes uncharacteristically enraged and begins to beat a Borg to death. After the Borg is killed by Data, the other Borg expresses sympathy for his dead comrade, and the Borg transport out. The Enterprise follows, but the Borg vessel disappears. Later, in a briefing, Will Riker describes the encounter with the Borg as different than their previous encounters. The Borg were more aggressive, and did not seem interested in assimilation. Worf notes that they refered to themselves as 'I' instead of 'we' and they were concered for their lost comrade. Riker compares it to fighting Klingons. Starfleet is informed of this new Borg threat. The Enterprise goes on patrol, with many other Starfleet vessels following. Data speaks with Geordi and Troi about his feelings of rage, and begins to fear that negative emotions are the only ones he is capable of feeling. Troi assures him that feelings of anger are natural, and are not to be suppressed. Data is in a holodeck simulation of his experience with the Borg, when he is called onto the bridge. Memorable Quotes "All the quantum fluctuations in the universe will not change the cards in your hand." : - Albert Einstein to Stephen Hawking falsely calling a bluff. "'' ... transmit another copy of Starfleet's ship recognition protocols, and tell them to read it this time!" : - 'Picard' to Worf after a false alarm. Background Information * This is the only ''The Next Generation episode in which the episode title and guest star credits appear in the teaser before the main opening sequence :Possibly, this was done so as not to detract from the action of the phaser fight between the away team and the Borg, which comprises the majority of Act 1. * In one of the few identical shooting sites used by both TOS and TNG (besides Vasquez Rocks), the oak-studded hillside seen just before Lore's fortress is spotted was the same location used for Spock and Leila's discussion of rainbows and dragons in TOS: "This Side of Paradise." * One of the most subtle references to the number 47 occurs in this episode. Stephen Hawking's poker hand consists of four of a kind: four sevens. *"Descent, Parts I & II" were included in the 2006 DVD box set ''Star Trek'': Fan Collective - Borg. *Hawking's off-screen remark which Newton doesn't understand is a bit of an inside joke: Einstein understands the joke (and Data, who has no sense of humor, understands that a joke has been made and appreciates it), but Newton doesn't get it. Data explains that the joke is based on knowledge about the gravity relationship between the planet Mercury and the Sun, before Netwon angrily cuts him off, saying not to patronize him. The gravity relationship between Mercury and the Sun could not be explained by Newtonian physics alone, but it later was explained when Einstein developed his theory of relativity. Links and References Guest Stars *Stephen Hawking as himself *John Neville as Isaac Newton *Jim Norton as Albert Einstein *Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev *Brian Cousins as Crosis *Brent Spiner as Lore *Richard Gilbert-Hill as Bosus *Stephen James Carver as Tayar Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) * Unknown actor as Franklin References USS Agamemnon; Borg; Borg ship; Brooks; Corelki; USS Crazy Horse; El-Baz; Ferengi trading ship; forced plasma beam; Gates; USS Gorkon; MS I colony; MS system; New Berlin colony; Ohniaka III; Ohniaka III Research Station; Ohniaka system; Torsus; Towles; transwarp; Darian Wallace; skeleton crew Category:TNG episodes de:Angriff der Borg, Teil I es:Descent, Part I nl:Descent, Deel I